Return of the Calling
by BuffyManiac
Summary: SS2 opener where Tru's calling suddenly returns as so does Jack. Be gentle on the juding of my fanfic. I am a fanfic virgin...
1. Chapter 1

SS2 Episode 1 **(Alternative)**

Last time on Tru Calling...

Jack killed Tru's ex. Before you know it he disappears on her ass. Until now.

Two months later...

Tru wakes up on her day off, at the morge that is. Today is her first day of class at the University.

"Man..." Tru says exhausted. She was up late last night with Harrison trying to find his stupid new puppy that was originaly for his girl friend (Willow). But she broke up with him.

Tru got out of bed to quickly find that she set her alarm for 8:30pm instead of 8:30am. So she already realizes that she has missed class. She looked at the time. 11:00 am. Class was over by now. She could just imagine the look on Davis's face when she told him. She quickly pulls on a blue tank-top and some black jeans from her dresser. She throws on her black jean-jacket and runs to brush her and teeth and run out the door.

She calls for a cab and she heads for the morgue.

"Hey, uh..." Tru looks around for a name. She finds his Taxi License as it says 'Ted Liren' across the top. "Uh... Ted... step on it I'm in a hurry."

He looks at her with rage. "Aren't we all?"

Tru looks confused. But she didn't care. Just as long as she got their in a hurry. Today he was soppoused to leave to a doctors appointment and she wanted to catch him. She leans back and crosses her arms. She looks out the window just as an idea springs into her head. _Harris._ Tru picked up her cell and called Harris.

"Yeah..." Says Harris extremely exhausted. He had spent most of the night trying to find the cursed puppy after Tru left.

"Hey It's me. Listen I forgot to set my alarm for am instead of pm. Just a heads up. So since I am so behind I think I will head to the Morgue. I was thinking that you would need something to do instead of weep over poor Jessy."

"Huh?... oh yeah yeah...sure." Harris yawns loudly after this. He quickly sits up to stand only to find glass on the floor that cuts his foot deeply. "AH!" he screams in pain.

"Harris you okay?" Tru asks **conserened. **

"Ah! Damn glass! Son of a-"

Suddenly Harris is cut off by the lack of minutes on Tru's phone.

"We're here now Girly. That will be $7.50." He chuckles for as Tru realizes that he over charged her. But Tru has no time to agrue. Class starts in 5 minutes.

She just pays him and runs to the front door. She storms in running into the morgue front office hoping Harris would meet her there soon. _Harris, _she thought._ I hope he didn't hurt himself too badley with that peice of glass._

She arrived down stairs to meet up with Davis. "Davis! Hey It's Tru!" She shouted around the down stairs portion of the Morgue. The time was 11:35am.

"Over hear!" He said. "I've been going over you evaluation. Looks good. What is this a week ago? But I do need you to run an arrend for me. I need you to go the the library and pick up Indepentant Wealth Magazine."

Tru looks at Davis strangly.

"Don't ask." He says. "I would go but..." Davis was sitting down in a wheelchair. He was involved in an accident just two weeks before. His legs will eventualy heal and he will be able to walk again. "You know I uhh...got that appointment."

"Right...uhh sure. I can go I guess."

**(Please do reviews. It's me first fan fic so be gental. I will update at least once a week. Probably on thursdays since Tru Calling acutally is on that day. It will take a few chapters for Tru's day to finaly rewind Cause I need to explain everything they do first.)**


	2. Return of the Calling

Tru struggles to stay awake in the Taxi cab. She only got 6 hours of sleep last night. Obviously not enough. She slowly began to fall to the side and slowly shut her eyes but then the cab driver slammed on their brakes. They were at the morgue. Tru slammed her head on the front seat in front of her. she yellped a little bit. She looked in the rear view mirror.

She was fine.

"Thanks..." Tru dug through her wallet. "Here's ten. Keep the change."

Tru walked out and went through the door to upstairs. Where they kept all of the magazines.

She went to the back part where they kept almost everything that was boring. They kept the magazines on a rack. She kept looking and skimming. She finaly found it and headed down the stairs. She checked it out and headed back for the Morgue. She couldn't find a cab that didn't already have someone in it so she kept on walking. She glared at the time when she reached the morgue. 12:25pm. She walked inside and down stairs.

Tru called for Davis. No answer. She looked around and found a note.

_Hey Tru,_

_Like I said I had that doctor appointment. I had someone pick me up. I'll be back in an hour or two._

_Davis_

"Hm... Well here's your magazine. I'm outta here. Oh wait...Harris. I better call him." Tru takes out her phone and calls Harris.

"Hey Harris it's Tru."

"Oh hey. Sorry I couldn't make it, I had a... prior engament." He said this very inconvicingly. Tru didn't buy it for a second.

"Wow. Prior engament? Or big, dumb lie?" Tru was very demanding.

"Alright fine. I was in the middle of this really big bet and I needed something for colateral. I had to use that damn dog. It was a sure bet. I knew I would win. But...I lost. So now if I don't come out of the locked bathroom with the 'damn dog', they will rip me a new hole."

"Damnit Harris. You said you were clean."

"Well things change. It was a sure thing. I think he cheated!" Harris chuckled trying to make this sound less of a big deal than it was.

"Did you call the cops?" Tru asked thinking it was a way out.

"Oh yeah! Call the cops. That'll solve everything. Not only will they throw me in jail for illegal gambling but they will also fine me for using an animal of the state as colateral."

"Don't worry I'll come get you. Where ar-". Suddenly Tru's cell gave out again. "What? Hello? Harris? Ugh, so much for automatic recharge."She put her phone away.

"Yeah they are a pust, aren't they?" Questioned a voice behind her.

Tru swung around to see Jack. She was so shocked to see him. Also a little scared too.

"Jack." Tru was really surprised to see him.

(Screen cut to black. And credits roll as the theme song "Help Me" is played by Full Blown Rose)


	3. Chapter 3

"Thought I'd see how well you were doing. How the days...and more days were going. You know?" Jack said inquizivally.

"Not quite. I really think you should leave." Tru said once agian, demandingly.

"Yeah. Your right. See ya' on the rewind..." He said.

_Okay, he actualy listened to me,_ Tru thought. Tru always did hate those stupid little catch lines he made. So fast and always on the way out of a situation. _Why is he here though? Why is he back? And if so...what does he want with me?. Did he have a rewind too?_

Tru waited for Jack to leave to go to Davis's desk and grab an extra battery for her cellphone. She quickly phoned Davis.

"Davis." He said when he answered.

"Hey It's me." Tru said worried.

"Hey. Just got done. I should be there soon. Now see? That didn't take long did it?" He said. Trying to make her feel better.

But there was an akward silence.

"It's Jack. He's ... here. I don't know why but I am gonna find out." Said Tru. She was so convinced her was here again to start taking lives instead of saving them. She hung up and looked at the time. 12:30pm.

Trying to take her mind off of Jack, She decides to call her friend, Mike, and see what she missed. "Hey Mike it's Tr-"

"Hey, did you hear?" He asks her immedialty. He already knew it was Tru from her voice. He always had a thing for Tru. He could hear her voice and know it was hers through a sound proof door.

"No. What?" She asks him egar to know.

"Okay I wasn't there but I was told by a staff member that all the classes were delayed till tommorrow due to the bomb threat found in one of the teachers classrooms. They had all the studentsleave the area so the copscan check the place."

"Man..." Tru says surprised. She hangs up the payphone and goes downstairs.

Tru hung up and ran outside. She looked around. No Jack. Tru thought long and hard about where he could be. _The University._ Tru thought. _Of course, He must've been the one to set the bomb threat!_

Tru quickly ran to the University to see if Jack was there. She looked around. Noone. "Damn. He's gotta be here." She looked inside and looked at her watch. 12:55pm. She kept looking. She eventually got a way into the room where the bomb was allegedly seen. She looked around and found nothing. She left the building at 12:07pm. She decided to head back to the morgue and meet up with Davis.

This time she finaly was able to find a cab. She got there only 20 minutes later. She got downstairs only to find that noone was there. She decided to phone Davis.

"Hey It's Davis you know what to do." It was a recording on his cell. She put her cell away not too worried. Davis had left his cell off a lot.

"Guess I'll head back to my place." Tru said giving up. But then Tru stopped dead in her tracks. _Harris_, she thought. She decided to call him too.

"Hey Tru. Look I'm fine. Don't need to worry." He said in a very comfortable state.

"Really? Well what happened?" Tru said relieved.

"Well," Harris started. "I did eventually get the window open and I got out okay. A few minutes later I called the cops and gave them a tip about an illegal gambling session goin' on."

"Well won't they say something?"

"Nah. They don't speak a word of english. And they don't even know my name. And who are they going to trust? A group of Italian gang bangers that are in this country illegaly or a nice honest man who is holding a steady job." He said convincingly.

"So far anyway. Listen just a heads up, Jack is here again he's back. Just better watch your back. Okay? Alright, and If you see him call me. 'Kay, bye."

Tru decided to hang around campus to see if she could spot Jack anywhere. A half-an hour passed. No Jack. An hour, no Jack.

"Come on Jack I know your out there." Tru sat, by her self, at a table outside of a resturaunt called _Rosies._ She decided to just lay her head down for a minute. She was kinda exhausted from lack of sleep and running around all day. She glanced at the time. 1:20pm. Not thinking she would fall asleep, she shut her eyes too. But Tru did fall asleep. For two hours! No one noticed. Not even the lazy waitress who would come to pick up the costumers plates. Good thing she set her watch to 2:30pm because her favorite show was going to come on, The Valley, and she wanted to tape it.

Her watch went off. Tru woke up and quickly got freaked. _Jack_, she thought. _I was supposed to be hunting for him._ Tru shoved her way up and got to the morgue quickly. She wanted to meet up with Davis, just incase he didn't get her message. _Davis_, she thought again. She got to the Morgue as soon as she could. Once she got there Davis greeted her with a smile. His legs were doing much better. Now he was in crutches.

"Davis!" Tru said excited. "Your in crutches and out of the wheel chair. That's really great."

"Yeah I know it. Hey a body showed up. I need your help on examing it. It should pretty much be a review for you. You've seen this kind before." He said walking over to his desk to get the check list.

Tru was so happy for Davis she didn't seem that concerened about who the dead person was. She put on her white lab coat, now being over the shock of Davis, and walked over to where the body was.

"Cause of death?" Tru asked as she put on her white gloves.

"Well minutes before the police arrived, the nieghboors had heared that a loud stomp. It had been going on for days and it was annoying them I suppose."

Tru made no response.

Davis continued, "Poison. Cops found a small shot...or some kind of incition made into ther ankle of poison. Cops got to the scene at 1:10pm, exactley. From some kind of illegal toxin. Police suspect it was her ex-boyfriend, Har-."

"Figures don't it? They always go for the boyfriend. Not that I can blame 'em." Tru confessed.

Tru quickly opened up the black, leather, sweaty, body bag that always left a certain stentch, no matter what kind of person was in there. She opened it to be completley shocked on who it was. _Willow._ Harrison's ex. They just broke up the night before. Tru got very scared. Suddenly the blonde-headed woman turned to her with her bright green eyes, now blood shot, and said, _Save me!_ In the most deadlyest whisper she ever heared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap: Jack is back and Tru knows it's for some reason or another. Harrison just was able to escape some serious gambling crime. And Tru's day was just rewinded!**

Tru dashes out of sleep instantly.

"Here we go again." Tru said surprised. She truly thought she had lost her preminition ablility after Jack disappeared. She was wrong.

Fast forward to Tru heading to the Morgue. She decided to run, considering that traffic was awful.

Worried, Tru phoned Harrison. "Hey, It's me. Meet me at the morgue. NOW! I don't care if you were looking for the lost puppy last night and are tired. It's...well one of those days."

Harrison popped up in bed very surprised. "Rewind day? Woa... Tru this is big. It hasen't happened in months. What is it?" Harrison sounded worried. Not so much worried as surprised.

Tru gave him a long pause. "Harrison... she's dead. Willow is dead. She was poisoned in her apartment. Sorry."

Harrison let out a large sigh. He was saddened but not to the point where he was going to cry. He was a man and he belived men shouldn't cry. "Wow. Wh- when did it happen?"

"Well It's going to happen today. Listen their suspect is you. You are their lead. And I need you to be with me all day so we can figure out who really did this. At least this way you'll have an air tight alibi."

There was another long pause. This was a lot for Harrison to handle. Too much at once. I mean, his ex, who he just broke up with last night, is dead and he is being blamed for the murder. Who knew?

"I'll see you at the morgue in 20 minutes alright! Good." Tru hung up. She was really scared. I mean this could lock Harrison in jail. Or Prison. I mean this is murder.

Tru got to the morgue and down stairs ASAP.

She glanced at the time. 11:40 am. Good. Tru still had time.

"Davis!" She shouted throughout the morgue. "Davis! It's one of those days!"

"Tru. Hey, what's up." They had bumped into eachother in his office.

"Hey It's one of those days." Tru said repeating it, exhausted.

"Wow. Finaly..." Said Davis slowly starting to regret what he said.

"Finaly? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Finaly? Davis I thought for once I would have this normal life. This normal, non preminition life. And you say finaly? Davis..." Tru took a deep sigh. She shook her head thinking of a different outcome of her telling him that it was a rewind day. But Tru shook it off. _This isn't time for drama,_ she thought.

He tried to comfort her. "Sorry. It must be a big on huh?" He wheeled himself over to the computer.

"Yeah no kidding. Jack is back and my brother is up for murder 1. I'll let you be the judge on if this is a 'big one' or not." Tru snapped.

"Murder 1?" Davis obviously sounded surprised. "Who did he kill?"

"Well that's just it. He didn't kill anyone. But he's being framed for the murder of his ex girfriend, Willow Hutchinson."

"Hm...when and how?"

"Well you said that the police said she was killed by poison. Some kind of illegal poison. I'm not too sure when it happened..." Tru thought back to what Davis had said before. She shut her eyes to help her think.

_"Poison. Cop's got there at 1:10pm exactley."_

Tru smiled. "You said that the cop's got there at 1:10pm exactley. I guess I should hang around her place for a while and see who shows up. Oh but Harrison is coming by later. Just incase I do lose her. You know it happens."

"Tru-"

"I'm gonna try my best to save her Davis really I am. But sometimes I do get there too late. Incase this is one fo those times, I need Harrison to have an air-tight alibi. When he gets here just tell him to stay put. I'll be back soon."

Tru left but had no idea where to go to. She had no idea what apartment complex she lived in. _Harris_, she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**RECAP:** Tru's day was just rewinded. Harrison's ex girlfriend is supposed to be murdered and Harris is supposed to be charged for it. Now that Tru has a chance to save Willow (Harrison's ex), she could clear Harrison's name. And if you think that isn't enough, Jack is back. Oy...))

Tru phones Harrison. "Hey it's me. Listen I need to know where Will's apartment complex is an what room number."

"Oh hey. Yeah, no she lives in the doorm hall. Hall 117 Stevenson." Harrison sounded okay. I mean he wasn't as stricken sounding as before.

"Damn. There's been or there is going to be a bomb threat today and they are probably are going to seal off classrooms and doormatorie halls. Okay thanks." Tru hung up. She needed to get there fast. _Police only found her at 1:10pm. Now it's ... 11:55am. Okay so it'll be noon soon. Not Good..._

Tru tried to find a cab, but there weren't any. _Damnit_, she thought. Tru saw a store right behind her where you can rent mo-ped's. The new kind too, not the old crappy _back from the 80's _version either. Tru rented a nice blue and raced over there. She got to the doorm hall by 12:10pm.

Tru got off the bike, after parking it, and raced for Stevenson hall. She got there only to realize that she didn't know what room it is. Tru went to go call Harrison but her minutes were all gone. She cursed under her breath. She decided to go asking around to see if anyone knew her.

Tru went through the hallways and started asking around. It took her forever before she finaly got a room number. 112. But before she could head up stairs she ran straight into Jack.

---------------------------

At the City Morgue...

Davis's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hi. Uh huh... yeah. Right. Uh huh. Okay... well can I bring someo-... okay. Well can't I resch-... okay. I guess I can't make it then. Okay thanks. Uh huh. Bye." Davis looked a little frustrated.

"What was that?" Harrison asked. "Was it somethin' important?"

Davis tryed to act confused. But he couldn't. He was good at the whole innocent bluff kind of thing. "Oh that? Oh..." Davis chuckled. "It was nothing. Just a doctors appointment. I can reshedule thought so..."

"Look you shouldn't have to stay here just becuase of me. Why don't I take you?" Harrison just wanted to get out of there and try to help Tru. He was afraid for Willow. Now remember, she broke up with him.

A while back when they were first dating, Harrison fell for her right away. And he asumed it was the same for her. But it wasn't. When they broke up, just two months later, He was heart broken. Hey, It was only 24 hours ago that they did break up. He stil felt something for her. He wanted to look like a hero so maybe she'll fall for him.

"No that's okay." Davis said smiling.

Harrison just looked down, dissappointed.

"Oh hey man. Cmon. You may not know this but, your just as important to me as you are to Tru. This is not big thing."

"I just... I just feel like I should be out there. Looking for the sorry bastard that tryed to kill Will. I miss her. you know? I mean...we were so inlove. Or so I thought. Hm...She was the one who turned me around." Harrison confessed so. Noone had ever seen him so emotional.

Davis looked at him confused.

"With the acceptional help of Tru." He said truthfuly. "I just wish I could be out there. Bein' some part of this instead of here. Playin' it safe with you." He rose head. "No offence or anthing."

--------------------------------

"Tru! Always a pleasure..." Jack confesses.

Tru gives him a nasty look. The kind you give to someone to don't like to see on every day you relive. "What the hell are you doing?...here... you got some nerve..."

Tru pulls him aside into a phone booth in the hallway. She shuts the door.

"Well if you wanted to be alone I-"

"Shut it Jack. You can't just show up here everytime I have a rewind. Your breaking the rules and you know it."

"Rules? According to you there are no rules..." Jack reminds her with a grin.

Tru looks confused. But she just shakes it off. "Jack leave now. You have no busi-"

"You know why I'm here. You haven't had a rewnd day in months, right? Now that you finaly do-"

"Your going to stop that from happening, yeah? Jack your killing whats supposed to be fate. What's supposed to happen." Tru tries to explain this to Jack but he just ignores her.

"Tru, what's supposed to happen is that theses peopel are suppose to die. That's fate. No what your doing." He snaps back at her with a careless look upon his face.

"Then how do you explain why we both have rewind days? Maybe we're supposed to work together-"

"No that's whre your wrong Tru. I save lives. You try to stop God's plan."

"No...", Tru stops him from going any further. "You take lives. You are stopping what God has planned. God has me to protect those who have been chosen...chosen to die because of people like you..."

Jack looks at Tru with much content. From that moment he looks into her eyes realizing she has power.

"Yeah...i've thought about this. And pretty much looked up a few books and historians about it too Jack."

Jack looks surprised and also, a bit scared. "I hope you didn't get your self into anything you weren't supposed to, Tru." He says.

"Oh no...not really. Just found out that I'm not the only one on earth with this special power. I have heared of people, Jack. REAL people! One's who have the same power as me. There are ... alot of them scattered all over the world, so you think I'm the only one? Well your wrong and those poeple out there with the same power as me, they aren't taking lives they are saving them!" Tru says defensivly.

"I don't have time for your mumbo jumbo." Jack says back in a snappy way as he makes his way out of the booth and into Willow's arms.

"Willow!" Jack says surprised.

"Oh hey Jack. Ready to go?" Willow say happily.

_**Writers Note:** Sorry this took so long to update. My computer has been down. But now it's fixed! Obviously. But if you are a Buffy fan, I am starting my own Buffy SS8 if you would like to read the first episode. And again, sorry. Just email me at if you would like to see the first epi._


	6. Chapter 6

Jack gets up and grabs Willow's books. "Oh yeah...I'm ready."

Tru quickly made her way out of the phone booth. "Oh hey, Will!"

Willow turns around not happy to see her. "Listen Tru enough, alright? You need to stop following my new boyfriend. Okay? I'm sorry about the break up with Harry but enough is enough. He needs to learn to let go...okay?"

Willow turns back around and walks with Jack.

Tru catches up."Wait! If I could just talk to you for ...what, 2 minutes? Would that be okay?" Tru pleaded.

"Alright fine...Jack hold my coffee." She gave it to him and her and Tru went into her dorm room.

"Okay listen...Jack, that guy out there, he isn't who he says he is. Listen he's dangerous and if I were you I would stay away from him."

Willow looks at Tru with a tear running down her face. "Do you know how hard it was for me to find someone like Jack. Jack is the most sensative, meaningful, truthful guy I know. nad I know we've only know eachother for a few hours but...it just feels like fate. Ya' know? So much. I mean last night was just too much for me. I mean a puppy? We had only been dating for like...three weeks. We just dont'...hmm..." Willow looked down.

"What? Mesh well? Well look he does love you very much but that isn't the point..."Tru was trying to stall for as long as possible.

"Look, Harrison is a nice guy and all but...he just...doesn't have the same qualities as Jack."

"Are you listening? Jack is dangerous!" Tru protested.

At that moment Willow had stomped her foot on the ground. It made such a lound noise that the nieghboors let out a shout of something meaning, quiet. "Damn Spiders..." She cursed under her breath.

"Spiders..." Tru said. For some reason, a red siren went up in Tru's head.

"Yeah. You would've thought that the exterminator would have gotten them but he didn't get them all I guess."

"Exterminator? Wait how long ago was he here?" Tru questioned.

Willow looked back, "Look I gotta go." Willow stormed out the door before Tru could catch up. Tru ran outside to see if she could see them but when she looked down the hallway, there was noone there.

Tru saw somone walking down the hallway. "Hey..." She pulled them aside.

"How long ago was an exterminator here? To spray for Spiders."

"Spiders? um... like a week ago. He did a pretty good job."

"Did you notice anything unusual with the exterminator and the person who lives here?" Tru questioned.

The person thought a moment. "Yeah...yeah, the same day the exterminator came I was walking down here and there was some kind of heated argument goin' on beetween him and some woman. Not sure who it is though."

"Thanks. Do you know of anyone else who lives here? At all..." Tru asked.

"Uhh...just the little blonde and some other ...I think she has brown hair. Just those two. The brown head is ...I think her name is Maria." He thought. Took him long enough considering he hardley knew anything about the people who were staying in that dorm room. "Now If your not doing anything later..." He hinted.

"Tru started walking to the stairs. "Maybe some other time..."

She took down the stairs so fast, she needed to see if she could find Willow and if not find this... Maria person.

------------------

Davis slowly walked his way out of the public bathroom, considering he was on crutches for the first time, he wasn't doing too bad. He looked around for Harrison.

"Hey! Harry...where are you?" He shouted. His voice echoed and yet, no answer.

He crutched his way to his desk to find a not left by Harrison. Davis cursed under his breath has he read through it.

_Davis,_

_Sorry, but If I am going to have Willow fall in love with me again, I gotta find a way to save her. Be back when I do..._

_Harry_

"Kids..." He muttered as he went to the phone. He called up Tru.

"This is Tru..." She answered looking for a sign of Willow.

"This is Davis."

"Davis? What's wrong?" She asked suddenly turning her attention to him.

"It's Harrison. He's gone. He went to go look for Willow. I'm sorry he slipped out when I went to use the restroom. I'll see if I can find him."

"What! Oh...no, no." She looked around. "No, just stay there incase he shows again. Besides your on crutches." Tru hung up.

Davis sat down biting his thumb but quickly stopped knowing it was bad for him. _There's gotta be something I can do... _, he thought.

Tru glanced at her watch. 12:20pm. _Not good. Willow is supposed to die at 1:10pm. 50 minutes,_ she thought.

-------

Jack and Willow sat down at a local Cafe, not too far from where the morgue was.

"So...what was the whole gal-pal chat about with Tru?" Jack asked curiouse.

"Oh that?", she said chuckling. "That was nothing. Just...wanted to talk about...Harrison." She knew she was lieing right through her teeth but she didn't want to worry or consern Jack.

"Really? Hm...Look I know it might be a little soon...I mean we've only been going out for what...a day?"

"Yeah. I know it was kinda sudden when you asked me about going to coffee so early this morning, before class even started, I didn't even know you. But now that I got to know you after. I mean...I never skipped class just to walk around and talk before." Willow confessed.

"Well I heared a loud stomp. I thought maybe something had happened." He said acting as if he really was worried.

"Well... there was a spider and I had to kill it. It's that damn exterminator. The school needs to go with a differen't company. I swear it..."

Jack glanced at his watch. It was 12:35pm. _Soon_, he thought.

"Why don't we go for a little walk. Then we'll go back to your dorm. And we can...chat some more. That is...if you want to. He grinned immaturley.

She, being stupid and not knowing he's the bad guy, grins back. They both walk back to the dormatory hall.


End file.
